


I’m Blue (Da Ba Dee)

by danacas1101



Series: A Night of Firsts [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: And dances, EFA Fic Live 4, F/F, Fluff, I love yous, Im Blue, Nicole cleans, Prompt: Blue, and did I mention fluff?, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101
Summary: Nicole Haught may love herself some Johnny Cash, but Waverly is about to discover her top favorite song of all-time could not be more different than the Man in Black.Aka the one where Nicole cleans to an epic playlist, Waverly catches her, there's kitchen dancing, and three very important words.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: A Night of Firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120001
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	I’m Blue (Da Ba Dee)

**Author's Note:**

> EFA Fic Live 4's prompt was simply, "blue," and this is where my brain went.
> 
> A tiny part of me is sorry if this song is stuck in your head for the next week, but power through because this ends on a really sweet note and I'm not talking about the music.
> 
> Also also, a big ole thanks to B for being my beta every single time. You're the best.

Music blasted from her headphones, an outfit was picked out and on, the supplies had been organized and were now lined up in front of her.

Nicole Haught was ready for one thing and one thing only: to deep clean her kitchen.

It had been weeks and while it was easily her least favorite chore she knew it needed to be done. Plus, it gave her the perfect excuse to listen to her all-time favorite playlist, which lasted about as long as she would be willing to clean this afternoon.

The familiar tune picked up, that first line she could recite at the drop of a hat came through, and Nicole could feel her body start to react. Her hands scrubbed the table as her hips moved to the pumping tempo.

“Blue his house with a blue little window and a blue Corvette, and everything is blue for him,” she sang as her head started to bop along.

Nicole moved on to the counters as the “da ba dee” hook started, right as Waverly walked in the front door, her girlfriend fully unaware of someone else’s presence. 

“Nicole?” Waverly shouted to the empty room. She moved further into the house, only to find her dancing in the kitchen.

Waverly watched for a moment as she took her in. Even in ratty sweatpants cleaning the counters -- in between the chaotic arm movements she thought were trying to keep a beat -- Nicole still did it for her. Waverly smiled as she felt a warmth rush over her. 

She stared for one minute longer before deciding to join the redhead in the fun, and she wasn’t going to lie, Waverly was genuinely curious what got Nicole dancing like that. 

The brunette walked up behind her, almost losing an eye when one of Nicole’s arms went wide for a spin move.

“Oh, shit, sorry baby,” Nicole gasped, immediately lowering her headphones from her ears to around her neck. The beat pulsed through them.

Waverly chuckled and enveloped her hands around Nicole’s waist. “You’re lucky I have reflexes like a ninja.”

“Yes, I’m very very grateful for that,” Nicole said as she lightly kissed her. “You’re my little ninja.”

Waverly poked Nicole in the ribs. “Hey, I’m not little.”

The redhead kissed her again. “Whatever you say, babe.”

She pouted slightly, ready to give Nicole at least one witty comment when she was distracted by the noise coming out of her headphones. The words were muffled but she had _definitely_ heard that song before.

“Nicky, what the hell are you listening to? It sounds familiar but I can’t quite place it.” She reached up to grab one side. “Lemme listen so I can figure it out.”

As Waverly’s hand took hold Nicole spring away, breaking their position. She frantically looked for her phone, forgetting it was upstairs and that she was connected via bluetooth. 

Nicole waved her hand dismissively.

“It’s nothing, Waves,” she stuttered, now pacing around her kitchen, hand rubbing over the back of her neck. “It’s some super weird experimental jazz playlist that Robin gave me to listen to. You wouldn’t know it.” 

Waverly knew her best baby pretty well and in this very moment, she knew two things. One, that she was a terrible liar, and two, that Nicole Rayleigh Haught was one hundred percent lying.

Nicole continued to walk away from Waverly, trying to figure out where her phone was, as the next song played. A different mix started up but the lyrics were loud and clear. 

Waverly’s hand flew over her mouth as she giggled. The connection made. 

“Oh my god, Nicole, is this...ugh, what was it called?”

Waverly scrunched her face in concentration as she tried to remember the title. 

“It was something like, I’m Blue? Blue World? Everything is Blue?” Waverly questioned.

Nicole whispered, eyes on the ground. 

“It’s 'Blue'...and in parenthesis, 'Da Ba Dee.'”

Waverly snapped her fingers. “That’s it! Oh man, I haven’t heard that song since, geez, elementary school, I think. You still listen to it?”

Nicole mumbled.

“What was that?” Waverly inched closer, now toe-to-toe with the redhead. Nicole looked up, her face as red as her trademark hair. She sighed as she leaned back against the counter.

“It’s actually my favorite song, ever, and I have a whole playlist dedicated to it with different mixes, and I may or may not have had a poster of Eiffel 65 in my room as a kid. And I know it’s super lame because whose favorite song is Blue, half of it is just da ba dee, but it is. And it has a lot of really great memories attached to it -- the first time I ever held a girl’s hand was to this song, it played at my prom -- and it’s stupid catchy and puts me in a better mood and...yeah.” 

Waverly was lucky she had been able to understand everything, Nicole had spoken so quickly. _Is this what it must be like when I ramble to Nicole?_ The brunette was lost in thought for a moment at the realization. Nicole braced herself for a joke with the ongoing silence, but after a few moments, all she saw was warmth in those hazel eyes. 

“Oh yeah?” Waverly asked, placing her hands at their rightful place, the back of Nicole’s neck. She played with the tiny hairs as she tilted her head. “Which version is your favorite?”

Nicole’s eyes lit up, her cheeks slowly returning to their normal shade.

“Totally the original,” she shined. “Some of the mixes have a really interesting take, but they can’t beat it. It was an international success for a reason.”

As they stood together in the kitchen Nicole told Waverly more tidbits about her favorite song, like how it was only the third single to enter the top 40 purely on import sales in the United Kingdom, and that it received a Grammy Award nomination two years after its original release.

Nicole beamed, and therefore, so did Waverly.

This moment of simplicity -- the two of them in Nicole’s kitchen, no work calls, no Wynonna, just Waverly and Nicole, two women constantly discovering new things about their partner of a few months -- was one Waverly wanted to take a picture of, something she could file under the many reasons she lo--, really, really liked Nicole. A list that was growing more and more each day.

After a few minutes, Nicole stopped talking, her fingers fidgeting against Waverly’s back. 

“Sorry, that must have been so boring to listen to.” Nicole gave Waverly a small smile.

Waverly shook her head. She brought Nicole closer to her level so their noses were touching as she grinned.

“Baby, you being passionate about a topic, and having a bunch of facts to share with me, is never, ever something to apologize for. Got it?”

Nicole nodded. Waverly leaned back enough so she could leave a peck on her lips.

As Waverly pulled further away she asked, “Can we listen to it? I saw your moves earlier, my day _definitely_ needs more of them in it.”

Nicole’s dimpled grin appeared in full force. 

“Sure Waves, let me run upstairs.”

Nicole returned to the kitchen with her phone and wireless speaker. As she set it up on the table Nicole looked over her shoulder, her brown eyes deadly serious.

“Waverly, are you ready for the greatest song in the history of all-time to grace your eardrums in this kitchen?”

The brunette gave Nicole an equally serious look but her eyes were playful. She took a deep breath to stop the giggles and answered, her tone matching Nicole’s.

“I, Waverly Earp, am ready.” She nodded. “Hit the button.”

Nicole did as the familiar sounds filled the space, both women with wide smiles as they stood across from each other, a few feet between them. 

Waverly watched as Nicole’s whole body relaxed, her hips moving from side to side, her arms rising above her head. 

Then suddenly, right before the lyrics started, she stopped, her whole body froze in position. Waverly looked in confusion but as the beat dropped Nicole’s sly grin appeared.

She slid across the kitchen in her socks, landing right in front of Waverly. Her arms outstretched to her sides when she sang, “Yo, listen up, here's the story.”

_Of course Nicole knew every word_. 

“About a little guy that lives in a blue world,” she continued. Nicole attempted her best moonwalk away from Waverly to the center of the kitchen, her whole body practically jumping. “And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue.”

Nicole bounced with the song and pointed at Waverly. “You joining me or am I going to have to continue dancing alone? To my favorite song everrrrr,” she said, her emphasis dragging out the last word.

“I mean, you seem to be having a good time without me and it’s _really_ fun to watch.” 

Nicole pouted as Waverly smirked in return, her feet already moving to join her.

They spent the next four minutes and 45 seconds jumping and dancing all over Nicole’s kitchen as the redhead sang every single lyric at the top of her lungs. 

Neither could’ve been happier.

“See, it’s truly the best song,” Nicole said once it ended, trying to catch her breath.

Waverly lifted her hands in victory. “The greatest of all time!’

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh. Suddenly, her eyes softened as she looked at Waverly. Her hair had completely fallen out of its ponytail, her arms held out like Rocky after he won, and sheer joy radiated off of her.

“You’re such a dork, I love you.”

Waverly’s hands slowly made their way down her body, now limply by her sides. Her eyes wide as quarters. “You...you what?”

Well, there was no taking it back now. 

“Waverly Earp, I am so, totally and completely, in love with you.”

The brunette closed the space between them. She looked up through her lashes.

“You love...me?” Waverly questioned nervously, as if her brain couldn’t quite process what Nicole had said.

She loosely placed her hands, fingers still tapping to the song, on Waverly’s hips and kissed her forehead.

“Sure do, Waves.” 

“Wow,” she mumbled, her finger tracing over the Purgatory Police Department logo on Nicole’s shirt.

As Waverly’s silence continued Nicole began to feel her palms sweat. 

“Waverly, you don’t, don’t feel like you have to say it back, especially if you aren’t there yet...or, um, don’t feel that way.”

Waverly grabbed the part of Nicole’s shirt she had been running her hands over. _If Nicole can be this brave and vulnerable then so can I._ Without releasing her grip Waverly’s eyes glanced up. She shook her head.

“No, Nicole, I am, there that is. And if I’m going to be completely honest, I don’t think I’ve ever really been in love with anyone before. Well, at least not until you.”

Waverly took a deep breath, her eyes momentarily glancing at the ground before returning to radiating brown ones.

“Because of course I am, Nicole, I’m head-over-heels in love with you,” she said. “And I think, no, I know, I have been for quite some time.”

The look of happiness on Nicole’s face could’ve powered multiple continents. 

“Best. Song. Ever,” Nicole whispered, the biggest smile on her face.

Waverly cupped Nicole’s face in her hands and kissed her. They both hummed as it broke, their foreheads still connected.

“Well, this moment better go right to the top of all those special memories you have with this song. And it better beat that hand-holding one,” Waverly joked.

Nicole quickly captured Waverly’s lips.

“Oh, baby, this one is top-shelf.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may be in the minority here but I think some of the best 'I love yous,' especially that first one with a partner, are the ones that are totally off-the-cuff and casual and just so in the moment that it feels like you've been saying it to each other for years, much like I hope this one felt like.
> 
> Anyhoo, I'm on Twitter @danacas1101 if you want to chat about your secret love for this song. Or yell at me for you singing it on loop for the rest of the day.


End file.
